1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to plastic bins. More particularly, the invention relates to a home or residential recycling system and method for its use.
2. Background Art
With the increased concern and awareness for the environment throughout the world, recycling has become an accepted part of modern society. Many different common everyday items that can be recycled include: glass; metals; plastics; paper; and various other products. For example, in various localities within the United States, people are accustomed to recycling plastic, metals and glass certain days of the week with their garbage collection, and on other days, paper materials can be collected for recycling. These recycled products are then commonly bundled and sold to manufacturers or fabricators of various components that utilize these materials or sold in bulk for reuse in producing new items.
Accordingly, recycling bins are common in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. D515,313 relates to a stackable front entry storage tote. U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,901 (hereinafter the '901 patent), relates to a receptacle designed to hold recycled plastic bags as inner-liners. The refuse receptacle of the '901 patent is designed to hold in place a recycled plastic bag as an inner-liner via a molded plastic container that is specially dimensioned to securely fit a recycled plastic bag, and especially designed with side handles that have recessed ends which, when the handles of recycled plastic bag are hooked underneath, are meant to securely hold the recycled plastic bag in place as an inner-liner for the receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,397 (hereinafter the '397 patent), relates to a stackable refuse container system that includes multiple stacks of containers, each of which may be designated for holding a particular recyclable material. The containers can be vertically stacked and a cart can be provided for transporting the stack assembly to and from a curb. Each container may include removable lid, the front portion of the lid being usably attached to provide access to the container and a second portion formed to engage and support a bottom of a complimentary container. Each container also has sockets for receiving the feet of another container when a lid is not used. Thus, containers can be stacked one upon another, with the lids on or off, and mounted on the cart if one is used. The containers can be provided for separating recyclable from non-recyclable materials at the point of origin without taking up substantial space.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,008 (hereinafter the '008 patent), relates to a nestable and stackable container capable of being stacked on or nested with a like container. The container includes a bottom, with a front wall, a rear wall and two side walls extending upwardly from the bottom to an upper rim, thereby forming the container with an open top. The side walls taper away from each other as they extend upwardly from the bottom to the rim, and are each provided with outer depressions forming inner projections. The top of each of the inner projections is formed as a ledge that includes an upper step and a lower step. A rib extends upwardly from each lower step. Sockets are formed in the bottom and the socket of the like container is lineable with and receives the ribs of the container so that the containers may be stacked. The outer depressions are spaced from each other to form inner depressions and outer projections in each side wall. The rim has a first sloping surface extending from the front wall along each side wall and a second sloping surface extending from the rear wall to the first sloping surface. The container may then be nested within the like container by positioning the container on the bottom or the like container on the sloping surface, and sliding the outer projections of the like container into the inner depression of the container while at the same time sliding the outer depressions of the like container over the inner projections of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,749 (hereinafter the '749 patent), relates to a nestable and stackable container for eggs packaged in cartons. The configuration of the container permits stacking when filled, nesting when empty, and is provided with main receiving and positioning packaging strapping material above the exterior of the container to facilitate assembly of multiple containers for prioritizing and shipping.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,252 (hereinafter the '252 patent), relates to a set of sorting, stacking bins that include a plurality of tapered containers, each having a upstanding, inclined walls, and an integral horizontal bottom, and wherein the container is shippable in nested conditions to reduce costs. Each container has a horizontally enlarged base with depending peripheral flanges that fit over the rim of the next lower container. Bases are shifted separately flat-wise against each other to reduce costs. Upon delivery, each container is snap-fitted on a large base to form an integral, permanent unit. Units are vertically stackable, one on the other, each having a large top opening for receiving a particular type of waste. U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,866 (hereinafter the '866 patent), relates to a stacking and nesting bin box of a generally rectangular configuration, including a flat bottom wall, an upstanding side and end walls, the front end wall being cut away at its upper center to provide a bin opening, and the side walls being convoluted inwardly at a point near to the rear end wall, which will provide a pair of stacking posts for stackably supporting a superimposed identical container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,394 (hereinafter the '394 patent), relates to stacked storage bins, for small parts or articles. The bins are adapted to be stacked one upon the other, such that the bins results in a secure stacking and inter-locking of the bins. The stacking and/or interlocking of bins permits allegedly easier handling of the articles particularly in extracting them from a bin. U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,680 (hereinafter the '680 patent), relates to stacking and nesting containers which are adapted for stacking one upon the other when in use, and which can be nested one in the other when not in use. EP Patent No. 1760011 (hereinafter the '011 patent), relates to a container particularly for sorted waste collection, comprising a container body, which forms internally at least one collection receptacle provided with at least one access opening located in the upper part of the container body. The container has means for closing the access opening, which can move with respect to the container body in order to pass from a closed condition to an open condition of the access opening and vice-a-versa, the closure means comprising at least one first closure element and at least one second closure element, which is supported by the container body and designed to close respective portion of the access opening. The first closure element pivots with respect to the container body and the second closure element is pivots with respect to the first closure element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,367 (hereinafter the '367 patent), relates to a waste basket and inner-liner retainer, which is adapted to receive an inner-liner that includes a container having an upper rim defining an open end, and a lid pivotally mounted on the container and adapted to cover the open end. A bezel is provided for retaining an inner-liner in the container. The bezel is pivotally mounted on the container at its open, and is pivotable between first position, when the bezel is disposed substantially co-planarly with the upper rim of the container, and the second position, where the bezel is raised at an angle above the rim of the container. The waste basket also includes structure from pivotally mounting the bezel to the container for retaining the bezel in the raised second position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,063 relates to a refuse receptacle, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,150 (hereinafter the '150 patent), relates to a waste receptacle having liner bag holders. The receptacle of the '150 patent illustrates a receptacle having integral resilient tabs formed on the side walls and adapted to be sprung inwardly by pressing on the exterior surface for engaging under and pinching the periphery of the liner bag between the tabs and the adjacent receptacle wall.
Thus, all of the cited prior art references have deficiencies that make known recycling bins substantially more difficult to use. Therefore, a need exists for an improved home or residential recycling bin to overcome the problems of the prior art.